


His Symphony

by Pchan2017



Series: The MayWeather Element. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: Days like this, he would seek out the old piano, allow the mask to fall, and let his mind be lost to the melody.. The things he had seen, things he could not explained, haunted him so.





	His Symphony

Delicate, graceful fingers of ivory danced over the keys, the light yet melodious tune echoing off the music which filled his soul. Eyes closed, he could only fall deeper into the trance of music.. it had always been his safe haven.. a world created by his hand and heart, somewhere away from the troubles of everyday life.

It was in the music, he would forget himself. Forget the mask he wore for others.. let the sense of bravado fade away.. they needed him. The creatures of this world needed him. A world cast away from the one above. But it was during times like this.. when he could steal away.. allowing the quiet of Waterfall capture the soft tunes he might create.

The gentle splashes of water dripping from unseen cracks within the cavern walls, the occasional monster who might pass by, but they never disturbed him. The few who knew of this place within the dreamy atmosphere of Waterfall, knew that when he was seated before the old, nearly forgotten piano.. to leave him be.

Today was no different then the many times he had found himself seated here. His fingers moved with what seemed a life of their own, their own desire to dance upon ebony and ivory. To draw forth the sweet, docile tones.. his music always came in the slow, continuous melodies. It was something he could lose himself in.. and it eased his soul.

Papyrus, the would be hero, the would be member of the royal guard.. no, he knew all of this was not to be. He had tried for so long now, but he was no closer to his goals then he had been a year ago. One year ago to the day he had sat before this aged musical instrument and vowed that he would find his place within the Underground.. no more the fool, the light hearted and over confident soul.. no, he would have his title.. and be able to protect those he cared for. Namely, his brother.

But, here he was. One year later, still Undyne would not give him a chance.. instead she turned his training to cooking... Cooking! How was that to help him?! A low growl rose from the skeleton as he bent over the keys, his back curving slightly.. the music drew deeper now as he moved his fingers along the lower notes.. Cooking, as if that would see him anywhere in life. But, he strove to keep the smile. To groan at his brother's terrible jokes, to offer help to those who needed it. For as long as he could smile, as long as he could keep his heart apparently light to those around him..Then he knew they had hope.

A deep sigh soon broke from somewhere deep within his ribs and rumbled past his teeth. How heavy this burden was. It grew no lighter with the passing days. Perhaps once, perhaps sometime so long ago, he could have been true to himself.. to be happy, But those days were long since past.  
It had happened, one year ago to the day. When he first discovered the true horror of this place. He had been checking his puzzles, when he first saw it.. a distortion in the snow. At first he had thought it a simple trick of his eye lights. Perhaps the snow had confused him.. it was falling heavier then usual.. but no, he began to see it again.. and again. It was.. worrisome at first, and then it became terrifying.

Ghostly images, mirroring those around him.. monsters followed by apparitions of their selves.. sometimes they would seem happy, other times.. the ghostly sights were laying upon the snow, the white, pristine ice soaking up crimson from the phantom forms. He did not dare speak a word of it.. but as the days passed, he witnessed the horrors again.. the terrible things that might come to pass? Had come to pass? He was not certain.. standing within Snowdin one day, he did not see his friends.. only drifting dust and snow.. just beyond reach.

Grillby had been the one to break him out of his apparent trance.. the elemental had given a series of crackles and hisses like that of wet wood catching flame, the odd sounds were strangely comforting.. though Papyrus could not understand the tavern keeper's manner of speech, he did know whatever Grillby had tried to state, was something of concern.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS JUST FINE, MY FRIEND.. NEVER YOU FEAR! I WAS SIMPLY... PLANNING A NEW PUZZLE! PLEASE, DO NOT LET ME KEEP YOU FROM YOUR WORK, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE JUST FINE."

It had been a lie of course, and he was not sure that his old friend had believed him.. but the matter was put to rest.. Grillby had laid a warm, gloved hand upon his shoulder reassuringly before offering a nod and walking away. Once Grillby was out of sight, only then did he let his smile fall.. that had been too close.

After that, Papyrus had made a conscious effort to never let his smile fall, to keep the cheer in his eye lights and the pep in his voice. But some days.. some days it was just so hard. He began to explore after that.. of course he kept up his usual routine.. checking his puzzles, fussing at his brother for falling asleep at his station, his 'training' with Undyne.. seriously.. cooking.. but once he was done for the day, then he would begin his true task.

He followed the path of phantom imagery.. gruesome scenes that soon faded to dust, dust that did not truly exist. Those were the most difficult trails to follow.. the dust would vanish into nothingness.. eventually however, as he focused harder, searched deeper into the Underground.. it was then that he began to see more..

It eventually lead him to the Great Hall, otherwise known as the Judgement Hall. He had never understood this name, not till he witnessed it.. the fights, so many times over.. so many times over his brother took down a human child.. and so many times again, he fell to the demon.. he had wept the first time.. the horror that his brother must have faced, to have to slay a child.. and the pain that was evident on Sans' face when he failed.. he even, once, heard his brother call out to him..

He began to understand. It took witnessing his own death one afternoon, to see his head upon the snow and those heartless eyes gazing down at him.. to know the truth. He had died. Not once, stars no.. but many times. It was beyond confusing... if he had died, then how was it he now lived?  
He was not certain.. for it made no sense.. to watch his own body wisp away in particles of dust.. to see that blade slash through his bones.. but he could feel the ache now.. that first strike.. and behind it, several more.. always within the same spot. His fingers slowed over the keys for a moment... the ache was stronger today, he was unsure why.. maybe he had focused upon the unknown for too long.

He brushed aside a tear of clementine orange, the same glow which was held about his pristine, white soul.. it was what held him together.. what had once given him hope.. if they had magic, they could someday be free. But those hopes were now just dreams.. freedom could not be easily won.. and , would they be able to keep it?  
After all, the humans had banished them once before, could they.. would they do such again? It weighed heavy upon his soul, these unanswered questions.. how was he to keep his dear brother safe when he clearly had failed before?

Soon the melody was drawing to it's end.. he would have to take on that smile once more.. head and shoulders bowed lover over the keys, Papyrus wept. He wept for what could be, what had been.. what might not be.. but mostly, he wept for what he feared was to come.. the pain was greater now.. unease heavy in the air..  
The demon was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to take a break from my usual work today, the ac went out and so I retreated to the living room where the window unit was. Thankfully I had recently purchased a laptop, but it was highly difficult to write without my usual privcy. I plan to move the rest of my stories over to this notebook soon, so I can have backups and be able to work on them when not at my pc. Hope you enjoyed this story, I may or may not continue it. Not certain yet.


End file.
